honeywarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
SugarClan/Roleplay
' Archives:' None Minnowstar padded toward her den. She had just come from the medicine den and a look of joy was plastered on her mottled face. "Marshbreeze, wanna go on a walk?" asked the young leader. Her mate, Marshbreeze, came out of the dirtplace tunnel. "Sure." he said. The pair padded outside of the camp and walked into the green valley. Minnowstar sighed and said, "Marshbreeze, you're going to be a great father." The dark brown tabby tom had a confused look at first, and then realized what she meant. "You're expecting kits? When are they due?" he asked, nuzzling her belly. "A moon." said the pregnant she-cat with a smile. The young pair sat in the grass of the valley, their tails intertwined. Tiger Haters gonna hate Lightningstorm padded up to her mate, smiling. "Hey Ivynose," she purred. The other molly nudged her mate. "How are you this morning?" she asked. Lightningstorm twitched her whiskers. "I'm pretty good. I was thinking, though..." she meowed, trailing off. "Thinking? Dear StarClan, guys look out, Lightningstorm's thinking!" she laughed. Lightningstorm cuffed her mate's ear. "Enough of that, you nerd," she meowed. "I was thinking," she said again. "Would you want to have kits?" she asked. Ivynose smiled and stood, jumping from paw to paw. "Us? Be moms?!" she meowed excitedly. "Of course!" she meowed. "But who would... You know, carry them? YOu're deputy. Should I?" she meowed. Lightningstorm purred. "I bet you'd look very adorable with a big round belly," she whispered. Ivynose nodded. "It's decided then! We just need to find a tom to get me pregnant then, eh?" 22:25, 02/24/2015 Hawktail strode after Lilacheart, his catch hanging in his jaws. "Thanks for tagging along," he murmured, placing his catch after the molly placed hers. She nodded before padding off, leaving the tom sitting alone with a frown.Silverstar 22:36, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Briarlegs walked around the camp aimlessly. Nobody really liked him, even though he was nice. As he walked, another tom pushed him into 2 she-cats, the deputy and her mate. He growled and puffed out his fur. Tiger Haters gonna hate Pinepaw walked into camp, carrying a large bundle of moss and sticks under his chin. His awkward stance caused him to waddle while he walked, and he was aware of how painfully stupid he looked. The young apprentice scuttled into the medicine den, piling his bounty in the corner with the rest of the nesting supplies. 03:22, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Hawktail sat back on his haunches, lapping at a paw and dragging it over an ear calmly. He gazed blankly at his paws, thinking of a task to accomplish. Meanwhile, Lilacheart sat down to groom. 03:28, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Briarlegs apologized to the mollies. "Sorry guys, some cat pushed me." He said, with embarrassment obvious in his voice. 04:20, February 26, 2015 (UTC) qccomplish SnowThrower was in the medicine den, browsing the herbs and such he already had available, when Pinepaw walked in, "Did you bring the items I requested of you?" He turns to Pinepaw, watching him place the items in the pile. ''Snowthrower ''13:55 Feb. 26, 2015 (UTC) Ivynose smilled. "It's quite ok!" she chirped. "Hey, I was wondering, do you know any toms willing to father a litter of our kits? We can't have our own, for obvious reasons, so we need a surrogate father," she explained. Lightningstorm turned onto her back, letting the sun warm her belly. "Unless you'd like to do it of course. But in that case, we'd like to get to know you better. I mean, I'd like to get to know you anyway, since I may become leader one day. I should know all the cats in my Clan, no?" 18:37, 02/26/2015 Briarlegs considered this. He'd always wanted little tiny kits, and raise them to be warriors. "I'll do it. I'd always wanted kits." Said the tom. He licked a paw, thinking of his possible future kits. "I'd still want to raise them though, since they're my kits." He said. 22:43, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Lightningstorm nodded. "Well of course you can help. If there are any toms, they should have a male in their life. But remember, we'd like to do a lot of the raising ourselves, if that's ok? We'll definitely let you be a part of their lives, right Ivynose?" she asked. Ivynose nodded eagerly. "Of course!" 22:47, 02/26/2015 Briarlegs nodded. "Alright. Can I help name the kits as well?" He asked. Minnowstar padded into camp with her mate. The pregnant molly padded up the Highmound, the place to gather the Clan. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join near Highmound for a meeting!" Yowled the young leader. When all cats gathered, she spoke. "It is nearly newleaf, and it means more kits. Some of the new additions to our Clan will be... my kits!" 23:19, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Mickpaw looked up a her leader. "Yay! Now I'll have more apprentice friends soon!" She said happily. "Minnowstar? When is the next gathering?" She asked excitedly. Hollystar100 Minnowstar looked down at the apprentice. "In a moon. Anyways, this meeting is concluded." Briarlegs, looked at the black molly. "So how are we going to get to know each other better?" he asked. 00:57, February 27, 2015 (UTC) "Yep!" Pinepaw chirped at his mentor, walking over to the tom. "What else shou-" Pinepaw began to meow, being cut off by Minnowstar calling a meeting. He gave the medicine cat an exasperated shrug, before heading out to hear what she had to say. Pinepaw listened to Minnowstar's announcement, before dismissing himself and heading back to the den. "How long has she been expecting?" 01:33, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Minnowstar sneezed. "Do I have to move into the nursery?" she asked the medicine cat. She licked her belly and felt one of her kits kick. 23:52, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Snowthrower raised an eyebrow, "Well, that depends. Kicking can be a sign of the kits being close, though it's not a determining factor. How long have you been with kits? If you're reaching two months, and facing signs of anxiety, then you are close. How are you now?" ''-SnowThrower ''1:45 March 1, 2015 (UTC) Minnowstar sat up straight, her round belly exposed. "It's been a month since I was first pregnant, Snowthrower." meowed the queen, grooming a paw. 03:02, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay